Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad/Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2016 PERFORMATIIVSUS 3 planeerimisleht
Täna on . Siin toimub Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2016 PERFORMATIIVSUS 3. Sõna ja muusika planeerimine. Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühing Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad 2016. PERFORMATIIVSUS 3. Sõna ja muusika. 9.-17.1.2016 Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühingu Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2016 teemaks on PERFORMATIIVSUS 3. SÕNA JA MUUSIKA. Kavas on sümpoosion, kontserdid, töötoad, näitused, etendused, teoste ühiskuulamised ja -vaatamised. Toimub heliloomingu töötuba interpreetidele. Nüüdismuusika oskuskeele projekti raames jätkatakse Vikipeediapõhise nüüdismuusika oskuskeele käsiraamatu koostamist. Mõiste "Performatiivsus" Vikipeedias. Mõiste "Kompositsiooniõpetus" Vikipeedias. Jätkatakse projekti "QuerKlang Eesti - kompositsiooniõpetus üldhariduskoolis" planeerimist. Planeerimine toimub lehel QUERKLANG EESTI. Planeerimisprotsess * P 11.1.2015 kell 11-13. Pärnu hotell Victoria. PNP 2015 arutelu - PNP 2016 planeerimiskoosolek. Audiosalvestis * 3.2.2015 kell 18.00 EMTA A202 PNP 2016 planeerimiskoosolek. PROTOKOLL. PNP 2016 planeerimiskoosoleku toimumisaja kokkuleppimine toimus doodle's http://doodle.com/7tmpf3q78ad3hndk * 12.10.2015 kell 18.00 EMTA kohvik PNP 2016 planeerimiskoosolek. PROTOKOLL Sümpoosion | Symposium Seekordne Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade (PNP) sümpoosion keskendub sõna, muusika ja esituse seostele. Ettekanded peavad Janika Päll, Roomet Jakapi, Jaan Malin, ja Berk Vaher. Sümpoosioni väliskülaliseks on Esa Lilja (Helsingi Ülikool), kelle uurimisvaldkond hõlmab peamiselt n.ö klassikalist heavy metal’it (1970-80ndad aastad), kuid ka rock''muusikat laiemalt. Juba traditsioonina pakub PNP sümpoosion võimalusi üles astumiseks ka loomingulise suuna doktorantidele, kellelt oodatakse oma uurimisprojekti tutvustamist lühiettekande (20-25 minutit) näol. Eelistatult oodatakse doktorante, kelle uurimisprojekt käsitleb sõna ja muusika või esituse ja muusika seoseid. Sümpoosionil osalemine ja ettekande pidamine annab ka ainepunkte. Doktorandid, kes soovivad ettekande teha, andku sellest teada Kerri Kotta’le: kerri.kotta@gmail.com . The symposium held in the framework of Pärnu Contemporary Music Days from 15-16 January 2016 in Pärnu (Estonia) focuses on the interrelated topics of words, music and performance. Papers are given by philologist Janika Päll, philosopher and musician Roomet Jakapi, poet Jaan Malin, and writer and critic Berk Vaher. The keynote speech is given by Esa Lilja (University of Helsinki) whose main research interests cover classical heavy metal as well as the extended forms of (progressive) rock music. The symposium also offers students undergoing their creative doctoral program an opportunity to present their creative research as a paper presentation not exceeding 20-25 minutes. Preferred are the papers whose topic relates to the topic of the symposium. Participating symposium and giving a speech also gives credit points. Students interested in participating and giving a paper have to contact with Kerri Kotta: kerri.kotta@gmail.com Osalejad | The list of participants ( . ) # Mart Jaanson # Kerri Kotta # Berk Vaher # Roomet Jakapi # Jaan Malin # Martin Steinrück # Janika Päll # Esa Lilja # Andrus Kallastu # Maarja Mitt # Arash Yazdani # Gerhard Lock Ajakava | Program ( . ) Reede | Friday 15.1.2016 Sümpoosion | Symposium. Pärnu Keskraamatukogu | Pärnu Central Library (Akadeemia 3, Pärnu). Sõna ja muusika. Sõna kui Logos 10.00-13.00 sessioon | session I. Kirjutatud sõna ja muusika :Esa Lilja. To what extent words affect musical structure in heavy metal? :Janika Päll. Lauserütm, muusika ja sisutihedus Pindarose lauludes :Martin Steinrück. ... and nobody knew what would happen 13.00 lõuna | lunch 15.00-17.00 sessioon | session II. Ilmutatud sõna ja muusika / Kõneldud sõna ja muusika :Mart Jaanson. [[Pärdi ''logos ja Tobiase kerygma]] :Roomet Jakapi. Hääle väänutamine: teoreetilised pealised ja praktilised alused 17.00-18.00 arutelu | discussion 19.00 kontsert | concert. Pärnu Vanalinna põhikool (Nikolai 26, Pärnu). Heliloomingu töötuba interpreetidele. Lõppkontsert. KAVA :+ arutelu | discussion Laupäev | Saturday 16.1.2016 Sümpoosion | Symposium. Pärnu Keskraamatukogu | Pärnu Central Library (Akadeemia 3, Pärnu). Sõna ja muusika. Sõna kui Logos 10.00-13.00 sessioon| session. Kõneldud sõna ja muusika :Esa Lilja. Vocal persona in King Diamond's operatic concept albums "Them" and "Conspiracy" :Jaan Malin/Maris Valk-Falk. Ideoloogilisi ääremärkusi häälutusele/Kognitiivseid ääremärkusi häälutusele :Berk Vaher. Loitsija hääled ja Muusika Sünd - ühest epifaaniast Alejo Carpentieri romaanis "Kaotatud rajad" 13.00 lõuna | lunch 15.00-18.00 töötuba | workshop. Sõna ja muusika :Roomet Jakapi :Jaan Malin :Martin Steinrück. Greek accents and the melody: a work-shop :Berk Vaher 19.00 perfoomens | performance. Pärnu Vanalinna põhikool (Nikolai 26, Pärnu). Sõna ja muusika :+ arutelu | discussion Pühapäev | Sunday 17.1.2016 11.00 arutelu | discussion. Hotell Victoria (Kuninga 25, Pärnu) Töötoad Heliloomingu töötuba interpreetidele 9.-15.1.2016. Pärnu Vanalinna Põhikool. Heliloomingu töötuba interpreetidele Töötoa raames professionaalsed interpreedid kirjutavad teoseid oma instrumendile ning väiksemale ansamblile ja tutvustavad seminari vormis oma instrumendi mänguvõimalusi. Töötuba lõpeb kontserdiga. Praktiline info Majutus / Accommodation Majutus Pärnus | Accommodation in Pärnu Korraldajate poolt makstud majutus PNP 2016 majutus Pärnus | Accommodation in Pärnu PNP 2016 osavõtjate majutus toimub hotellides Victoria ja Villa Artis. Osalejate omafinatseeritud majutus Soodsa majutusvõimaluse leidmiseks Pärnus soovitame kasutada lehte http://www.visitparnu.com/et/puhkajale/majutus-2?c_1=1&sortgroup=2&limit=50 Dokumentatsioon * PNP 2016 sümpoosion. AUDIODOKUMENTATSIOON Kategooria:Projekt